Reunion
by Jaaannn
Summary: Hermione Granger is not too fond of Draco Malfoy, and he can't stand her. At least, that's what the outside is made to believe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've got a new idea for a story and you're about to read it. I will try and update regularly, but as I just started school again (and I want to get everything done right this year) it could be less often than I'm hoping.. We'll see!**

**Note 21/9: I edited this chapter loads. The idea is still the same, but I like it better this way!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own ideas. No money is made from this.**

"Granger." She whipped around and gasped as she recognized the man that had spoken her name. "Long time no see." She could see the corner of his mouth creep up, and swore he was laughing at her. _At_ her. Not with her._ At_ her. At her stupidity, her vulnerability, her idiotic ideas.

"Good day." She paused a second, uncertain as how to commence. She decided to be brave. "Draco."

If he were surprised at all, he didn't show it. They stood in front of the stone wall that had just led the last students to platform 9 ¾. Hermione patiently waited for the family that was in front of her to walk through the mass. "Off to send your spawn away?" Draco said dryly. Hermione could already feel him getting under her skin, as he had done so many times before.

"They're not my _spawn_," she spat, whipping around to face him. "They're Harry, Ginny and Ron's _kids_, if you _must _know." She turned on her heels and walked through the massive wall, making sure no one on the train station noticed. The minute she arrived at the platform, she heard the whistle of the train and went to search for her friends and their children. Spotting her best friends' famous red hair, she ran over to them and quickly said goodbye to all the kids.

She hugged James and Albus and gave Rose and Suzie a kiss on the cheek, promising each of them to write them as often as possible. With that, Ron and Harry helped their kids on the train and gave them some last advice. She heard them give all the parent-y advice before Harry spied that Ginny wasn't watching them, and then she heard Harry and Ron go into detail as to where the secret tunnels to Hogsmeade was, and she heard them say; 'tickle the pear to..' before Ron caught sight of Ginny coming over to them. Hermione shook her head and grinned before she went to join her girlfriend, who seemed to have a bit of trouble at leaving her sons off to Hogwarts.

She kept a smiling face as she tried to ignore the holes that were being bored into her back by what she was sure, were two grey eyes, which were probably clouded with anger. So far, this was going well. Ginny, Harry and Ron would probably go for a lunch in London after the train had gone out of sight, and then she could politely decline and get back to her office, where there wouldn't be any ferrets trying to disable her with their stares. She just hoped that none of her friends would discover the man before she had the chance to get the hell out of here.

However, the moment she saw Ron's brow furrow in confusion, she knew her hopes had been futile. Of course her friends would see him, what was she thinking? The light, blonde hair on the head of that Slytherin was as infamous as the Weasley's bright red hair. "Hermione," she heard Ron say, and she slowly turned her head from watching the train to her friend.

"Have you noticed that Malfoy is here?" She could hear the quiet anger in his voice. "He hasn't given you any trouble, has he?" Hermione decided, for all of their sakes, to play along and pretend like she hadn't spoken to their former classmate three minutes ago.

"He's here?" She went to stand on her tiptoes, pretending to search for the blond. She didn't have to search of course, she knew exactly where he was. A rough twenty meters or so behind them, next to two people she recognized as Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. Though, she supposed Pansy took her husband's name when they got married. _Not important_, she scolded herself. What was important, was that she had to leave this place as soon as possible, preferably without having to so much as say Malfoy goodbye.

"Huh," she said. She waved at the students that hung out of the windows as the Hogwarts Express drove by before casually shrugging her shoulders. "Strange," she said as she blew a kiss at Rose, whose waving hand got smaller by the second. "Well, anyway, I should be going. There's a pile of dossiers I have to go through at work, and I don't want to be working late today. Are we still on for tonight?" She looked at Ginny, who nodded. "Yes," she confirmed. "Dinner at the Burrow first and then we'll head over to the cinema."

Hermione smiled. "Great, I'll see you there at seven, then." She kissed each of her friends goodbye and laughed as Ginny and Ron began bickering whether they should take a muggle taxi or if they should just apparate. When her friends had left the platform, she walked over to a quieter place so she could apparate. She tried to inconspicuously spot the blond, but had no success. When she reached a quieter area, she closed her eyes and focussed on her office. Right before she whirled away, she felt someone grab her arm, obviously tagging along for the ride.

A/N: Well? I have a few things to clear up, for myself as well as for you guys: the year is 2010, it's 12 years since the final battle. James Potter is 11 years old, Albus Potter is 9 and Lily Luna Potter is 5. Harry and Ginny are their parents. Rose and Suzie Weasley are also 11 years old, they are Ron and Hannah Abbott's twindaughters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas.

He was kissing her. Pressing her against the wall and attacking her mouth with his the minute they landed in her office. Her soft sighs in his mouth made him go wild, making him see stars. His hands moved under her coat, pushing it over her shoulders. He pushed up her shirt and let his hands wander over her soft skin, drawing patterns with his fingers. Her lips moved to his neck, brushing them over his skin ever so lightly. His hands left her midriff, choosing to tangle them in her hair instead. He sought her lips again, roughly biting her bottom lip, forcing her to let him in. She pulled back and threw off her coat, letting him push her up against the desk.

He lifted her by her bum and put her on the desk, standing in between her thighs. His hands disappeared under her shirt again, opting to rest on her hips. Her hands were everywhere now; in his hair, under his shirt, in the pockets of his trousers. She finally let them rest on his shoulders, her fingers playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

He moved away from her lips, instead kissing his way up to her ear, softly biting in her lobe. With one hand still under her shirt, he used the other to wipe away strands of hair that were in the way of his lips. He brushed them away and continued kissing down her neck, making his way down to her collarbone. He softly pulled her hair so that she would open her neck and grant him better access.

Suddenly she pulled back a little. "Stop," she said breathlessly. He heard the words, but his brain didn't process them. It was only until she softly pushed him away that he let go of her.

She looked down at her hands, which she had freed from his hair. He followed her line of sight and saw that she was nervously fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. He tried to grab her hands in his, but she nervously pulled away. Finally, she looked into his eyes. "I- I can't do this anymore," she quietly confessed, looking away and continuously fidgeting with her shirt. He looked down at her.

"What do you mean? You seemed to like it just then," he said with a hoarse voice. She smiled. Or it could've been a grimace. Could've been something in between. He wasn't sure.

"That's not what I mean," and she looked back up into his eyes. "I meant that I can't do _this_ anymore," she gestured between the two of them, and her office.

She sighed. "Pretending to hate you in public, making fool comments about you to my friends, ignoring you when we run into each other while all I want to do is-" she suddenly cut herself and she blushed. "Did you know that I have to pretend to be a complete other person when I run into you unexpected? I mean, I actually pretend to be a 14-year old girl, hating your guts. Because if I don't do that, then within a minute, everybody would know how I really feel about you," she explained, her brow furrowed and her eyes focused on the ground.

Draco tried his best not to smirk, but he couldn't help it. He knew what she meant. They had secretly been together around for almost a year now, and he knew that she felt guilty about the fact that she hadn't told her friends.

He understood that she wanted to tell the world, and on some level, he did too. But he was scared for what the opinions of other people might do to their relationship. He was still pretty sure the male half of the Golden Trio hated his guts, and even though Hermione wouldn't use the word "hate", she knew her friends would not accept her relationship with Draco. In the beginning, it wasn't such a big problem that they didn't go out in the open, because all they did was shag.

They shagged in her office, in his office, her apartment, his apartment- he even managed to feel her up in an elevator when they had both been working late. After a while, that changed. They started talking to each other after they shagged, and then on occasions hey came to each other when they were having problems with work, problems with friends and family, or if they just needed to vent. In the beginning of this all, Draco knew that Hermione was probably going to bring up the fact that they acted like boyfriend and girlfriend, but he didn't want to break the bubble just yet.

It was six months ago that Granger finally cracked.

_He zipped his pants up and smirked as he watched Hermione trying to flat her hair down, to no avail. "Granger, you should know by now that sex hair is hard to hide. Especially with that bush of yours," he added after a short silence. _

_She huffed and scowled, giving up trying to get her hair back to normal. After checking if she had missed something (last week, he had somehow convinced her to go through the rest of her day without panties on, which he claimed 'were lost'. Until she found them in his pocket later that evening) and fastened the last button of her crisp, white shirt. _

_She sighed when she felt Draco's warmth come up behind her. He breathed in her ear, before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. She turned around in his arms and softly kissed him on his mouth. She felt content. Which turned her brain back on. She had wanted to ask him something for a few days now, but every time she thought she had the courage, she couldn't do it. Today would be the day, though. Before she could stop herself, she had asked him._

"_What exactly are we doing?" He stopped kissing her neck, and she blushed as she realized how out-of-the-blue her question was. He smirked before kissing her nose. "I believe we're redressing after a round of mind-blowing sex," he said and winced when she hit his arm. _

"_That's not what I mean," she snapped. "I mean.. I mean- I.." she looked as he smirked again and went to slap his arm again, but he was quick to grab her wrist mid-air. "I know what you mean," he said in a low voice. "I was actually wondering when you were going to bring this up, given that your brain never shuts off and you overanalyse every minor detail," he kissed her nose again before he continued. "I think we're enjoying each other's company. I think that I look forward to meeting you, I think I like it when you're trying to hit me after I've said something you don't like. I think running into you those six months ago was one of the best moments of my life. I think I want to spend more time with you," he finished and he smiled when she was speechless. _

_He continued. "So, I think we should call this a," he was quiet for a second, "relationship of some sorts." She looked at him with open eyes, and couldn't help but smile. They had been fooling around for half a year now, and she couldn't help but let her heart get involved. There was one last thing she wanted to know, even though she was sure she already knew the answer. _

"_So, we're in a relationship," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And we're planning on letting this go on a long time," she kissed his lips before biting her bottom lip in concentration. "Does this mean we're going out in the open?" "Fuck no," he said with a frown. "We're not going out in the open unless we know a hundred percent sure your friends aren't going to hex my balls off." _

_She swatted his arm for using fool language, but couldn't help but admitting he was right. She had tried to bring Draco Malfoy into conversation a few times around her friends, but the comments she got were, mildly put, rude. She knew her friends were being childish, because after everything Draco had done to restore the Malfoy name, and to start a life for himself, they still couldn't come up with something positive. _

"I wanna tell my friends," Hermione confessed as she let Draco wrap his arms around her waist. "I know," her murmured into her hair.

A/N: HA! I bet you didn't expect that, huh? Me neither, it just came to me as I started typing. Anyway- let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

That evening, when Hermione and Ginny were cleaning the dishes, Hermione was unusually quiet. Not that she was much of a chatter normally, but she'd keep conversation going, and that was what Ginny was missing today.

"Are you quiet for no reason or because there's a problem with Malfoy?" She bluntly asked. Hermione yelped and nearly dropped the plates she had been collecting on the floor. She looked at Ginny in disbelief. "Wha- I mean how did you- I- what," she stammered.

Ginny smirked triumphantly. "How I know that you've secretly been seeing Malfoy for at least five months now? Well," she grinned. "You're not exactly good at keeping secrets." She winked at Hermione, who had seemed to have lost her voice and was looking at her wide-eyed. "Oh don't worry," Ginny said while rolling her eyes.

"Ron and Harry have no idea, they're too thick to notice anything like that." Hermione was still staring at her. "Come on Hermione, did you really think you could keep something like that from me? I've known you for years! I know when something's up. I just figured you'd tell me when the time was right," she explained.

Hermione slowly walked over to the sink, and put the plates on the counter. She was still at a loss for words. Then she coughed and turned around to look at Ginny. "You don't look angry," she said. Ginny shrugged. "That's because there's nothing to be angry about," she said. Walking around the dinner table to collect their glasses. Hermione still stood at the counter, watching Ginny in disbelief. "How did you find out? Why aren't you angry? _When_ did you find out? Why-" she stammered before Ginny looked at her pointedly and she closed her mouth.

Ginny gestured at the chair at the head of the table "Sit." She said before she retrieved two wine glasses and poured them some white wine. She put a glass in front of Hermione and watched as the curly haired witch took a big sip.

After grabbing her own glass from the counter, she said down next to Hermione and grabbed her friend's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Hey, listen I know that this might come as a shock, but really- don't you have anything to say at all?" She raised her eyebrows at Hermione. "What should I say?" Hermione asked confused. "Well," Ginny smirked, "how about details? When did you first hook up? Where did you meet? Why did you agree to keep seeing?" Ginny placed her elbows on the table and let her head rest in her hands as she looked at Hermione expectantly.

Hermione finally laughed as she looked at her friend and downed her full glass in one go. Then she grabbed the bottle and refilled her glass. "Okay I'll tell you," she said.

_She needed a drink. She needed a drink and she needed to be left alone. The drink she had, she thought, sitting at the bar of some Muggle-café in downtown London. Being left alone was something she seemed to be having trouble with. "Aye girlie, can I get ye somethin'?" Hermione looked up and saw a greasy man looking at her. She raised her glass as to say "no thanks, I'm good" before she went back to staring ahead of her, lost in her own thoughts. That was the third person to ask her if she wanted something to drink. Could they not see that she had a perfectly filled glass in front of her? She groaned and took a sip of her whiskey, wincing as it burned down her throat._

_A few moments later, she heard the barstool next to hear being pulled back, and she could see someone sit down out of the corner of her eyes. She quietly sighed. Was it so hard to get some peace and quiet? When she heard the man next to her order, she looked up. Had she heard him wrong? Had he asked for Firewhiskey? Whilst sitting in a Muggle bar? Did a damn wizard seriously just sit down next to her? She looked up to see the bartender searching the cabinet, looking confused. Then she turned her head to find that Draco Malfoy was looking at her. He raised his eyebrows as he glanced from her to the drink sitting in front of her. Then he smirked. _

"_Hello, Granger," he said lazily. "Fancy running into you here." He looked at the bartender, who was still searching for the requested drink and was now on his knees, his arm sticking into a cabinet on the floor. Hermione had to keep herself from smiling. The poor guy was never going to find what he was looking for. As far as she knew, muggles didn't have a drink such as Firewhiskey. She turned to look at Draco again. "Maybe you should order something else," she whispered at him. He raised his eyebrow. "Why would I do that?" Hermione laughed. "Because you're in a muggle bar! They don't have Firewhiskey here," she explained. Draco looked surprised and then looked sour. Then he saw Hermione's barely-touched drink and grabbed it. _

"_Hey!" Hermione exclaimed when he downed it in one go. "That was my drink," she huffed, frowning at him. "I'll get you a new one," Draco said. He was quiet for a second. "A better one," he smirked before he grabbed her arm and dragged her outside. Before Hermione could even begin to protest, he had pulled her into an alley and apparated them to another part of London. The minute Hermione landed on her feet, she started yelling at Malfoy for dragging her out of the café and "kidnapping" her. Draco listened to it for two seconds before he yet again grabbed her arm and walked her into a slightly less shabby café than where they came from. _

"_What is this?" Hermione asked when she looked around. It appeared to be a Wizarding café, because she saw several quidditch posters on the walls and the bartender let the bottles of alcohol slide over the bar, instead of taking them with his hand. Draco looked around in mock surprise before he watched her again. "I believe it's a bar!" He whispered, still a mask of surprise on his face. Hermione swatted his arm. "Why are we here, I mean." "We're going to get drunk," Draco announced as he stalked over to the bar and ordered two firewhiskeys. Hermione sighed and decided to just go with it. Getting drunk had already been her plan anyway, so why not do it with Draco Malfoy? She sat down next to him and grabbed her glass. Draco tinkled his glass against hers and they both downed it. Draco laughed as he watched Hermione wince. _

"_You don't do this very often, do you?" He asked as he motioned the barkeeper for a refill. "What? Get drunk in a bar with a wizard I've known practically all my life but have never actually had a civil conversation with?" Draco grinned. "I don't." Hermione confirmed. She smiled at the bartender as he filled their glasses. "But today was rough and exhausting and I just knew that ranting to Ginny wasn't going to work this time." She picked up her drink and took a sip before she put it back on the bar. "So," she said after the liquid had burned down her throat, "why are you trying to get drunk?" She watched as Malfoy's face turned sour and his brow furrowed. He gulped down his drink before waving his hand at the bartender, who quickly came to pour him another glass._

"_My father," Draco said in between two swigs, "wants me to take over the company." He explained. Hermione looked at him confused. For as far as she knew, Draco had been working for the company for years now. She always thought he was the face of the company. _

"_Why is that a bad thing?" She asked. He looked at her funny. "I don't want to take over the company." He stated. "Why?" He dragged his hand over his face before looking at her. _

"_Have you got any idea how big that company is? Do you know how many employees, business associates there are? Do you know what kind of responsibility that would be? It's huge! It's bigger than just the office here in England. There's daughter-company's in Sweden, Ireland, Belgium, Slovenia, Russia, we're even working on getting something off the ground in America. I can't handle that right now. Look at me. I'm 28, I'm already working seven days a week, four weeks a month. I haven't had a single day off in over two years. Do you know how tiresome that can be? Imagine how it would be if I were to take over the company entirely- I'd never have a day to myself ever. Right after everything had calmed down after the war, I had to start working for my father. Never mind that I didn't want that. Never mind that I have other interests than running some stupid company that has been in the family for centuries. Never mind that I wanted to see the world, get some peace after those hellish years before the battle," he groaned and downed the rest of his glass. Hermione took a second to really look at the man in front of her._

"_Then why don't you tell your father no?" She asked. "He looked at her again and chuckled. "Sometimes I forget you don't really know how purebloods work." He saw that she wanted to go against him and put his hand over her mouth. "Don't start about the whole blood supremacy thing. I think it's safe to say that the war proved that that was worth nothing. I mean, there are still purebloods who deem themselves more worthy than halfbloods, or muggle-borns," he said. "I meant the social workings. You have to do what your parents say, because if you don't, you go against the wishes of your parents and that's not to be done. This business of my father has been in the family for over hundreds of years," he explained. "The olders son is supposed to take it over when the time is right, which is mostly the minute they get out of school. But you know, with the war and all, it took a little longer before I could take over, and that's when I realized I didn't want to take it over. Business isn't my thing," he muttered._

"_Then what is your thing?" Draco looked over at Hermione, whose eyes were focused on her drink. "I don't know," he admitted. _

"_I have never really done something for myself, only things my father and mother would want me to do. Don't look at me like that," he said when he saw Hermione's confused face. "They don't force me into doing anything, but they know that it's hard for me to deny them anything. Which is why I usually choose to do what they want." He paused for a second before he continued. "Though I don't think I can do it anymore," he looked over at her. "Doing what they expect of me, I mean. For years, I have been the person they made me to be," he said. "Don't get me wrong, they treated me.. well. At least, as well as you can treat a person when the Dark Lord is in your home and you've lost your position and your son gets punished for it. But that's beside the point. They have made me in the perfect pureblood man. I'm rich, I have manners, I treat women well. Not to say that I'm handsome," he winked at Hermione, who rolled her eyes before she smiled. He was right, after all. _

"_But I've never seen the world. I've never done something just for me," he said. She could hear that he was both relieved to get it off his chest, and terrified that she wouldn't get it. _

"_Hell, I'm in my late twenties and I've never even fallen in love," he said and he laughed. Hermione didn't understand what was so funny. Maybe he wasn't laughing because it was funny. It sounded kind of desperate, to be fair._

"_How come you've never fallen in love?" She asked and she took a sip of her drink before she put down her glass and turned around on her barstool, facing him. _

"_I've seen the pictures of you in the tabloids. There's a different woman next to you almost every week." She said._

_Draco chuckled and shook his head. He grabbed his drink and downed it, slamming the glass on the bar and motioning for the bartender to refill. "Those pictures are always taken on business events. These women know that I need someone by my side who will behave, who is pleasant for the evening and easy on the eyes," he muttered the last part. "But you've never seen me with those women twice, have you?" Hermione gave a confirming nod. Draco chuckled dryly. "That's because it's always for one night. One night of fun, conversation and representing the company. There are never any feelings involved. I don't even know the names of most these women," he said. Was that regret in his voice? _

"_How come you don't want to get to know them better, then?" She asked. "Surely some of these women must be good company." He shook his head. "You're right," he said. Then he was quiet for a while. "How come I've never read anything about you in the tabloids?" He changed the subject. "Surely, as the brightest witch of our age, you must have a few admirers, no?" He laughed as he saw her disgusted expression. _

"_I'll take that as an answer. Though I must say, that I always thought you'd end up with Weasley," he said. Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh. Draco was surprised by the effect Hermione's infectious laughter. When she had calmed down, she looked at him, a smile still plastered on her face._

"_You're not the only one," she said. "Even I thought I'd end up with Ron at some point, but after everything that happened.. we didn't work," she said. "We tried, for a while and everything was okay, but there was no fire. We were two best friends, getting into a relationship because that was what we had wanted for so many years, but we had changed too much. It just didn't work, and we decided to end it. Luckily, we could get back to being best friends." She sighed and stood up. _

_She hadn't expected her head to spin, and grabbed onto the bar to hold herself steady. Draco smirked as he grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling._

"You don't do this very often, do you?" He teased. Hermione shrugged. "I thought I did it often enough, but now that I think about it, it has been a while." 

_She asked the bartender where the bathroom was, and followed the direction his finger pointed. Maybe I should trade the whiskey for water, she thought, as she had to hold onto the wall to keep from wobbling. _

_She looked over her shoulder to see Draco watch her, and winked before she disappeared into the bathroom. Draco certainly looks good, she thought when she washed her hands. Then she looked up in confusion. Did I just think that? She giggled and walked back to the bar. _

"_What's so funny?" Draco asked when a giggling Hermione Granger sat down next to him. "Nothing," she grinned. When she reached for her glass, Draco was quick to grab it before she did, and held it out of her reach. She huffed. He smirked._

"_What's so funny Granger?" He teased and laughed when she tried to grab the glass out of his hand. Hermione stood up and reached for her glass, but Draco had foreseen her move and had gotten up, too. He easily kept the glass out of Hermione's reaching hands, lifting it higher each time she reached up on her toes._

_Hermione decided that this jump would be the last time, and then she would just order a new drink from the bartender. However, when she went to stand on her tiptoes and got ready to jump, she somehow tripped. Right into Draco Malfoy's arms._

_Draco's first reflex was to wrap his arms around the bushy haired girl to prevent her from falling, and when he did so he smelled a whiff of a sweet, subtle fragrance. He sniffed Hermione's hair, who was laughing out loud by now, and realized it was her. Huh. She smelled good. Now that he thought about it, she looked good, too. Her hair was still wild, but somehow tamed. He didn't fail to notice that she had grown into her body, too._

_Suddenly he could feel the air between the two of them tension, and he realized Hermione had steadied herself, his arms still around her. He figured that now was the right time to remove his arms, and sit back on his chair. But he couldn't. Instead, he tightened his arms around her, drawing her closer and closer until their bodies were flush against each other. He looked down at her, and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes, looking for something that warned him for what he was about to do._

_A/N: hahahaaaaaa there you go! _


End file.
